The Bett
by xX-Tari-Xx
Summary: een verhaal over Blaise, Raquel en een genegeerde draco.. Zij denkt.. wat moet hij van me.. hij denkt.. ze is mooi knap.. alles.. en dat.. gaat niet samen..
1. Proloog

The Bet..

proloog

Daar stonden ze dan; midden in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Draco en Blaise. allebei met een paar meisjes om zich heen, maar ja, wat verwacht je anders van DE Zwadderich Seksgod? Dat hij stil in een hoekje gaat staan? Dat gaat dus niet. Maar dit verhaal gaat niet over de Zwadderich Seksgod. Dit verhaal gaat over mij en Blaise, mijn beste vriend, ook al ben ik een meisje. Mijn naam is Raquel Magdalena Carmen Fransesca Del Piero Dos Santos.

En dit is het verhaal van mij en Blaise. Hoe we vrienden werden -alleen omdat Draco mij moest versieren- en door die stomme weddenschap met de jongen die te lang bleef leven.

Het begon allemaal op mijn 17e verjaardag, in het 7e en tevens laatste schooljaar.


	2. hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1.

'Draco, als je nog één stap dichter bij mij in de buurt komt, vervloek ik je en je weet heel goed welke vervloekingen ik allemaal wel en niet kan? Toch?' Schreeuwde Raquel door de gangen van de school. Ze was woedend en Draco werd zelfs nog iets witter dan dat hij meestal was. 'Aah, schatje... Je weet toch dat ik het niet zo bedoelde? Ik wou je niet boos maken, ik vroeg me alleen maar af of je een keer met mij mee zou willen naar Zwijnsveld?' Dat was een foute zet... 'Als ik jou was, zou ik nu heel hard beginnen te rennen. Je krijgt vijf seconden voorsprong' Het was niet meer dan een fluistering, maar heel goed hoorbaar. Draco trok wit weg en begon knetterhard te rennen.

'Eén, twee, drie, vier en vijf' Raquel begon heel hard Draco achterna te rennen. Toen ze zag dat hij naar buiten sjeesde, pakte ze haar toverstok en riep ze: 'Accio Nimbus 2001!' Nog geen halve minuut later kwam haar bezem er aan vliegen. Ze sprong er op en ging Draco achterna om het meer. Na vijf minuten was Draco zo moe dat hij struikelde.

'Raquel, ik smeek je! Laat me gaan. Ik zal geen woord meer tegen je zeggen, behalve als het een boodschap is van iemand anders.' 'Hmm... Gezien het feit dat het heel aantrekkelijk klinkt, zal ik het maar aannemen.'Ze stapte op haar bezem en vloog terug naar het kasteel. Daar aangekomen stapte ze af en liep ze naar haar leerlingenkamer; de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich.

'Azaelia en Linsey, kunnen jullie even meekomen?' vroeg ze aan haar vriendinnen. Ze liep langs een hele grote spiegel en keek naar haarzelf. Wat ze zag beviel haar wel; een mooi meisje met lang lichtbruin, blond haar met een rode glans. Ze had blauwe ogen en een wipneusje. Verder was ze dun. Iets te dun en dat vond ze niet leuk, Ze moest aankomen, maar dat lukte niet zo goed... Naast haar liepen haar vriendinnen. Twee hele lieve meiden; de een met zwart haar en een witte pluk -zware obsessie van weerwolven- iets minder lang dan Raquel, maar met een mooier en voller figuur. Linsey had blond haar tot op haar schouders, licht bruine ogen en ze was de kleinste van de drie, maar ze had de grootste mond. Ze was nog erger dan Raquel als het om schelden ging, maar ze werd niet snel boos en was niet zo gevaarlijk als haar...

Toen ze in de slaapzaal zaten begon Raquel bijna te huilen. Ze was echt woedend op Draco. 'Ik haat hem, ik haat hem, ik haat hem, ik haat hem, ik haat hem!' Ze schreeuwde het bijna uit. Plots kwam Patty binnen.

'Raquel? Draco en Blaise vroegen of je heel even naar beneden zou willen komen...' 'Zeg naar tegen je Dracy dat hij dood kan vallen en zeg maar tegen Blaise dat ik er zo aan kom.' 'Oké, maar zou je misschien iets aardiger tegen Draco willen doen.? Hij bedoelt het niet zo slecht hoor!' 'Patty, donder maar weer op! Je hebt mijn antwoord...'

Patty ging weer naar beneden en Raquel ging even naar de badkamer om haar make-up te checken; ze vond Blaise namelijk best wel leuk...

Toen ze even later naar beneden liep -samen met Azaelia en Linsey- kwamen Draco en Blaise meteen op hun af. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze. 'Ik dacht dat we afgesproken hadden niet meer met elkaar te praten.' Ze keek hem ijskoud aan. 'Dat weet ik nog wel hoor, IJsprinses. maar ik wilde alleen even tegen je zeggen dat ik als ik jou was, maar een toontje lager zou zingen... Want anders zijn jou papa en mama niet zo blij meer, want dan is hun lieve dochtertje als ze haar zien een zoontje geworden. Alleen zal jij het niet door hebben. Pas op het moment dat ze het tegen je zeggen...' zei hij met een duivelse grijns.. 'Heb jij even pech dat ik mijn ouders niet meer zie,' antwoordde ze met de zelfde grijns. _Wat is hij toch dom!_ Dacht ze er achteraan


	3. hoofdstuk 2

Helleuw.. allemaal.. hier is hoofdstuk 2.. ik weet dat het korte hoofdstukjes zijn.. maar ik heb gewoon niet zoveel inspiratie.. vandaar.. maarjaa. ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden:D

Hoofdstuk 2

'Juffrouw dos santos, Wilt u misschien even opletten?' Vroeg de stem van professor Anderling.

'Ja hoor Mevrouw, Maar ik heb liever dat u mij bij mijn gehele achternaam noemt, gezien het feit dat ik liever niet anders behandelt wil worden dan andere leerlingen' antwoordde ze, trots zijnde op haar vele namen… iets wat de meeste leerlingen met zoveel namen liever niet deden, pronkte ze ermee en was ze heel trots op haar 4 voornamen en achternaam die ook uit 4 woorden bestond.

'mevrouw Del Piero Dos Santos? U heeft 5 punten aftrek van uw afdeling wegens het brutaal zijn tegen een leraar' 'waarom mevrouw? Ik vroeg u gewoon wat, dat noem ik niet brutaal, dat is heel normaal hoor' 'oké, u wint ik tel er weer 4 punten bij op, maar die ene punt blijft eraf omdat ik het alsnog brutaal vind.' Dat laatste klonk heel bitter uit de stem van Anderling, ze was duidelijk chago..

Toen de les voorbij was, was ook de laatste les van die dag voorbij. Toen Raquel samen met Azaelia en Linsey naar de leerlingen kamer liep, zag ze nog net hoe Draco naar Harry liep. Toen ze erlangs liep ving ze nog net de woorden Weddenschap, Zoenen, en geheimhouding op. Gelukkig zag ze niet, dat toen ze voor bij was Draco en Harry allebei heel blij keken dat ze het niet gehoord had.. Toen ze in de leerlingen kamer kwam, en Blaise zag zitten liep ze naar hem toe, en plofte naast hem op de bank. 'Weet jij waarom Malfidus vanmiddag naar Potter liep?' vroeg ze aan hem 'Nee, weet ik niet, alleen dat het om een weddenschap ging' antwoordde hij. 'weet je ook of het met mij te maken had?' vroeg ze nog een keer. Blaise schudde zijn hooft.. 'nee dat weet ik niet, maar het ging wel om een meisje' hij stond op, want hij zag draco aan komen, toen Raquel op de klok keek zag ze dat het al 6 uur was en dus tijd om te gaan eten. Ze liep naar Azaelia en Linsey en liep met hun naar de grote zaal.

Toen ze de grote zaal in kwamen, was het eerste wat Azaelia en Linsey opviel, dat Draco en Harry veels te vaak naar haar keken. Na een tijdje viel het haar ook op. 'Blijkt dat ik nu ook weet over wie de weddenschap ging' mompelde ze zachtjes. 'hé, wat? Welke weddenschap?'vroegen Azaelia en Linsey tegelijk. 'Na dat we Transfiguratie hadden, zag ik Draco op Potter af lopen, en ik ving wat op over een weddenschap, ik hoorde van Blaise dat het over een meisje ging. En nu gaat het natuurlijk over mij' Dat laatste voegde ze toe met een Big Smile. 'enne.. ik moet ook nog even wat aan Blaise vragen:P' zei ze. Nadat ze dat gezegd had, stond ze op, en liep naar hem toe

'Blaise Zabini' Schalde haar stem door de zal. Met een ruk keken hij en draco naar haar. Ze zag er pissig uit, maar niet echt boos. Langzaam liet Blaise zijn adem ontsnappen, opgelucht dat ze niet echt boos was. 'Ik wil je graag heel even spreken. Onder vier ogen. NU!' zei ze langzaam tegen hem. 'oké, maar mag ik heel even het eten afmaken?' antwoordde hij. 'nu, vooruit dan. Maar schiet wel op.'


End file.
